User blog:CallamD97/The Child of an Angel- Part 1
Chapter 1: Prologue My name is Tyson Daily. It was a dull Tuesday morning, the time was 10:28 and the weather was overcast with a slight rain. Typical British weather. You’re probably wondering how I remember all this but I can’t help but remember everything. Even from birth I have had an exceptional memory. The smallest details make an imprint on my mind like they were branded on. Eidetic memory. That’s what the doctor called it. Personally I think it’s a curse but it is helpful sometimes. Anyway that’s something else, I was sitting in assembly, it’s the last day of school and Mr. Drummond was babbling on about uniform and litter and having a better attitude but I wasn’t listening, I was focuses on her. Ariadne. Chapter 2: The Discovery “So, you should all better yourselves over these 6 weeks and come back more encouraged” Mr Drummond bleats. I’m not looking at him though. I’m looking at Ariadne or to be more accurate the massive arm wrapped over her shoulders that belongs to the behemoth that is Michael Nock. You can tell she doesn’t like him, whenever he moves closer she moves away and she keeps telling him to take his arm off her. I feel a rage build inside me like a hurricane, swirling in the pit of my stomach. I just want to shout at him. I close my eyes and try to calm this hurricane building in me. I think of the sea. It’s the one thing that calms me down. In the sea you are free and untamed. Wind and rains pelts the windows outside and I get a cold sweat. I close my eyes and wait for our row to be allowed to leave. I run out the door and turn some corners. Right, Right, Left. I emerge in the school garden and feel like screaming. I collapse into a ball on the floor and pain erupts in my skull and I black out with red tinges flying across my vision. Uhhh. I awake to the raindrops pelting my face and my clothes becoming slowly soaked and chill me to the bone. I stumble to my feet and try to recall what happened. I look at my watch. Damn. It's 15:27 and school is 3 minutes away from ending. I walk to the front gates and leave with blood pounding so fast through my head I can hear it. I begin the long trek home and try to remember what happened this morning. 20 minutes later I arrive home and walk inside and run up the stairs to my room. I pick up my stuff on my bed and throw it to the floor. I hurdle the debris cluttering the floor and jump onto my bed and try to remember what happened earlier. I remember pain and anger and..that's it. I jump as the light in my room flashes bright and then into a deep black. Great another power cut. Category:Blog posts